


Cold Chills

by FirepoweredTulip



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M, RP based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirepoweredTulip/pseuds/FirepoweredTulip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At his lover's funeral, Ivan knows he'll never be the same.</p><p> Based on an rp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Chills

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas gift for a friend of mine. She asked for something rp based that would crush her soul with angst. Hopefully this is good enough, and Merry Christmas Mim!
> 
> For everyone else who might read this and not know what it's about, at one point in the rp Matthew gets attacked by some guys after Alfred. He does survive, but in this he doesn't.

Two days before, Ivan’s life, for the first time ever, had been going well. After months of trying to court Matthew, his dreams had come true. Matthew loved him. Matthew kissed him, cared for him, curled up next to him at night.

And that was all gone now.

No one completely understood what had happened at first. Ivan and Matthew had gone in separate directions after a picnic together. A few hours later, Ivan returned to Matthew’s house, expecting Matthew to be home. He wasn’t.

It took hours before the search party found Matthew. He had been found lying in an alley. Body bruised. Bloody. Broken.

Dead.

After some investigation, it had turned out that a group of men had attacked Matthew, mistaking him for his twin brother. One of the hits had broken his rib. The bone broke off into his lung, and the resulting bleeding caused him to choke. 

There had been nothing the hospital could do. Matthew had already been long gone by the time he got there. Although the assailants were found and arrested easily, nothing made anyone feel better.

The funeral was the worst part. Mostly, everyone just stood around – too lost in their misery to speak. Ivan saw the twins’ parents for the first time. The absent CEO parents that left the boys when practically a mansion but few to inhabit it. Ivan could not help but think a bit poorly of them. They were never there. Maybe if they had been around, this would not have happened.

Perhaps if Ivan had decided to walk Matthew home, this would not have happened. Perhaps if they had decided to not go on the picnic in the first place…

None of that mattered now. What ifs did not change the fact that Matthew was gone. Nothing in his life would ever feel warm again. Even now it felt as cold as though he were in the cold snow of a Russian winter. That cold feeling only got worse when they began to lower Matthew’s casket into the ground. The cold seized Ivan’s throat, restricting his air and ability to speak. He couldn’t cry. He had gone so long without that he had forgotten how.

People around him cried. Matthew’s parents – his mother in particular – sobbed heavily. Alfred was holding onto that grumpy Italian boyfriend of his tightly, keeping his head down to hide the tears. Ivan could see Matthew’s friends also showing their grief, as well.

He could also feel their eyes on him. They could see his dry eyes. They probably saw him as some sort of monster because of it. Not that he would really argue with them.  
The funeral went on, and Ivan felt even colder by the moment. The ice that had formed in his throat travelled down to his stomach, causing the insides to become nothing but a big, frozen ball. The chill raced through his veins, freezing the blood solid. By the time the funeral ended, and he had stepped out onto the street, he felt colder and emptier than he had ever been. And he knew he would never feel warm or happy again.

That one source of happiness, that heat he held on to, was now gone forever.


End file.
